Secret Santa
by Airbenderavatar
Summary: He blamed Tucker. Tucker had to be behind it. He cursed and flopped down on the bed. He wouldn't be having all this if it wasn't for the school's stupid ideas, which always came from Mr Lancer. He decided to spring on everyone in class that there would be a secret Santa. He had to spend some money on a random person in his class and it had to be her. PP never happened. Oneshot. DxS


**Author Note: Okay yes I'm sorry that I haven't been updating my other story The Return but I've had an explosion of homework, revision for important mocks coming up in the new year and Christmas. So yeah...busy. Anyway I will try to update soon after Christmas and I haven't lost interest in the story so I will continue it till the end.**

**On another note...IT'S CHRISTMAS! *cough* so yeah I thought I would write a Christmas oneshot with DxS because they are so cute together ^_^. Enjoy!**

**Secret Santa**

"Dammit!" Danny exclaimed as he paced across his room. He grabbed his raven hair and shook his head in an attempt to rattle his brains to figure out some idea. He hadn't even considered what he should give and the one excuse of why was...ghosts. The build up to Christmas meant that the ghosts had been hammering him none stop. Especially Skulker. The Christmas truce that they had once a year meant that half if not three quarters of the ghosts in the ghost zone wanted to mess with him before the truce. Danny had been given no time to even think this week. He'd battled the Lunch Lady just last Thursday with the school's Christmas dinner. Box Ghost. Skulker who had decided to create another weapon against him that zapped him of energy, just to annoy him. Box Ghost. Ember trying to make a comeback at some Christmas concert. Box Ghost. Spectra and Bertrand. Youngblood playing dress up in a nutcracker outfit. Box Ghost. Johnny 13, his shadow and Kitty after they had another love spat. Did I mention the Box Ghost?

He cursed and flopped down on the bed. He wouldn't be having all this if it wasn't for the school's stupid ideas, which always came from Mr Lancer. He decided to spring on everyone in class that there would be a secret Santa. He had to spend some money on a random person in his class and it had to be her. He'd managed everyone's presents, well nearly all of them. His Mom: some new goggles. Dad: fudge. Jazz: a psychology book. Tucker: the newest Doomed. Sam:... Sam, that's why he was so worked up right now. He blamed Tucker. Tucker had to be behind it. When they all drew from a hat the name that had come out in printed black ink on a piece of paper were the words 'Samantha Manson'. How was he meant to get something good for her? On Christmas Eve!

He stared up at the ceiling and then looked at the small alarm clock on his bedside table that read 10:27. He'd been up for two hours rattling his brains all morning with surprisingly no interruptions. Yet he still didn't know what to get her. He wanted something special, not some meaningless gift. He sighed and sat up. Maybe going to the shops would help. He got up and went over to his wardrobe, taking out his winter coat and putting it on. He didn't need it mind but of course he had to look affected by the cold, especially around his parents, the ghost hunters.

He left his room with some money in his back pocket before going downstairs. His parents were down in the lab, he could hear the bangs and crashes of inventions as they went off. He shook his head and walked towards the door. Jazz was out with her friends so he couldn't ask her for help either. He opened the door and left.

Amity was covered in a blanket of white snow, snow was falling around and children played in the streets, throwing snowballs or making snowmen. Little cars drove by in this weather but the cars that had, had made the snow covered road, mush. The snow was about six inches deep as Danny trudged through, making footprints as he went. He walked round to the nearest alley and checked around before transforming. In a flash of light, that brightened the snow around him for a brief moment, stood Danny Phantom. He shot off at 120 mph, he'd gotten faster in the recent months, and raced across the sky. The silent white snow fell into his hair though you could hardly see it. His whole body being a black and white blur across the morning sky. Neighbourhood children stopped and stared as he went by, paused in that moment with snowballs in hand. A moment later they carried on with their game, covering their coats with snow and dampening their gloves or making their uncovered fingers freeze.

Danny made it to the Amity Park Mall in quick time and he phased inside, headed to the toilets to transform back. A second later Danny Fenton emerged from the bathroom and blended in with the other shoppers. He glanced at the shops that sat either side. Busy shoppers were rushing in and out of stores grabbed what they could before they ran out of stock. Multicoloured plastic bags in people's hands as they swung and nudged the other shoppers as they rushed past. Everything was a blur, Danny walked through the mall getting lost among them. He passed a number of clothes shops but everything was too bright and cheering, nothing for the Gothic types like Sam. He entered one clothes store but nothing caught his attention in the sea of embarrassing Christmas jumpers. He found a jewellery store but again everything was way to girly and bright. Cupcake earring and owl necklaces, a few crosses and skulls but they weren't special enough. Not perfect enough for someone as perfect as Sam. He left the store and started to walk again. Sam's parents were so rich anyway. She could probably buy whatever she wanted from here but what couldn't she buy? What was so special and unique that she couldn't buy anywhere?

He shook his head in sadness and walked further into the endless mall. He then got an idea on who could help. He got out his phone and called his best friend, Tucker. It started to ring and in a second there was an answer.

"Hey dude what's up?" Tucker's voice rang through.

"Tuck I need your help." Danny asked, managing to walk over to a shop and lean against the display window.

"What's wrong?" Tucker asked, confusion and worry creeping into his voice.

Danny sighed and raked a hand through his hair, looking out at the busy shoppers. "I need to find a Christmas present for Sam for secret Santa."

"You mean you haven't even got her one yet?!" Tucker exclaimed, and Danny heard him adjusting himself on his chair, probably sitting up straight.

"I haven't had time okay?!" Danny exclaimed back before lowering his voice. "Ghosts have been hammering me all week you know." He scanned the mall just in case another ghost decided to jump him.

"I know dude it's been awful." He replied. "So have you been thinking about what to get her?"

Danny sighed. "That's why I called you. I need some ideas."

"Where are you now?"

"The mall." Danny replied looking around at the different shops and stalls.

"Have you tried the jewellery store, clothes store, book store?" He asked.

"Yeah all of them." Danny said. "But nothing seems good enough, you know?"

He heard Tucker sigh. "I don't know then. Sorry dude."

"It's fine Tuck." He said. "I'll think of something. Who did you get stuck with?"

"Dash." Tucker replied and you could hear the groan in his voice.

Danny laughed."What'd get him?"

"A football." The reply came and Danny laughed again.

"I guessed as much." He looked at the shoppers and then his watch. "Well I better go. See ya later Tuck."

"See ya dude and good luck."

"Thanks I'll need it." The call was disconnected and he snapped it shut, stuffing it back in pocket. He shoved his hands into his jeans and carried on walking. He needed all the luck he could get right now.

Just as he was about to go into yet another clothes store he felt a coldness build up inside him and escape in a blue mist. He gasped at the cold and then groaned, a second later he heard screams. He turned on his heel and saw Skulker in his shiny metal armour. His green mohawk flying and eyes narrowing excitedly, his mouth twisted into a sickening grin. Danny ran along with the shoppers who fled before turning off to the toilets and transforming quickly. He phased through the wall and flew into the sky.

"What do you want Skulker? Come to spread the Christmas spirit?" Danny mocked with a grin, he really didn't have time for this but the quicker he got this over with the quicker he could go back to finding Sam a present.

"No whelp." Came the reply. "Just your pelt in my stocking."

"Eww." Danny said before Skulker suddenly came charging at him at high speed.

Danny dodged an oncoming fist and rebounded with a ectoblast. It narrowly missed Skulker up on his left shoulder and hit a shop window, shattering it on impact. Glass fell down in shards, hitting the tiled floor. Skulker retaliated with a missile and in defence Danny brought his hands up and created a green shield. The missile exploded in front of him, creating a cloud of smoke which obscured both their vision of one another. Danny lost altitude and flew below the smoke cloud that was now thinning. He charged upwards with both fists glowing bright green. He saw Skulker as he scanned the area around him and then Danny attacked, punching him in the gut and sending him flying across the mall. Skulker held his stomach for a brief moment and watched as Danny charged towards him again, he lifted his right arm and a glowing green net shot out. Danny dodged it easily but didn't dodge Skulker's counter attack of his metal fist. Danny flew backwards and his back hit the window of a jewellery store, the window cracked and an alarm began to sound. He got up into a defensive position and rubbed his chest where the attack had struck.

"Time to end this." Danny said to himself as his eye started to glow a icy blue. Skulker was flying closer and closer to him, closing the distance but as soon as he saw Danny's next attack he tried to get away but without success. In one attack Danny shot a ice ray from his eyes which froze Skulker instantly. He closed his eyes and let them change back to green before looking at his enemy which was now frozen in deep ice, a panic expression on his face. Danny sighed, exhausted and brought out a FentonThermos before sucking him inside. The light blue ray hit Skulker and in a flash sealed him inside as Danny secured the top. He shook it for good measure, hearing Skulker bounce around before strapping the Thermos to his waist and flying back up. The mall looked terrible with stalls over turned and contents everywhere on the floor. Sharp shards of glass were littered around but he flew off at high speed back to his house.

He looked down at Amity below as he flew back. What was he going to get her now? He checked his watch which read 12:04. His stomach growled in response and he sighed, he'd had no breakfast this morning. Maybe eating would help him think better. He hoped it would at least as he phased through into his bedroom and transformed back. He opened his door and went downstairs. As he descended he heard his parents exit the lab.

His Mom looked surprised. "Have you been in all day sweetie?"

He shook his head. "No Mom I went shopping earlier. What are you doing down in the lab?" He asked, wanting to make sure they weren't creating anything lethal to him.

"We're making the ecto-dejecto even better Danny-boy!" His Dad exclaimed as he bounded into the kitchen excitedly.

"Better?" Danny asked cautiously. "How?"

"Well the effects of the last ecto-dejecto we made weren't exactly working as we planned." She told him and Danny remembered how he'd used the last of it on Danielle when she melted because of Vlad. "So now we're trying to fix it."

"To destroy those ghost scum!" His Dad finished with enthusiasm as Danny winced, he'd definitely have to be keeping an eye on that in the future.

"So what are you doing now?" Danny asked getting out a cup and pouring some water into it from the tap.

"Got to have lunch Danny-boy." Mr Fenton said. "And your mother makes the best cookies." His mouth beginning to water.

"Oh Jack." She replied as Danny nearly barfed as he took a seat at the table. She turned to him. "I put cookies in the oven earlier so they should be done now. Would you like some sweetie?"

"Er sure Mom." Danny replied hesitantly, as long as it didn't include ectoplasm.

She frowned at him. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Danny sighed and confessed. "I have to get Sam a present for secret Santa but I don't know what to get her." He slumped lower into his seat as his Mom presented him with a plate adorning three chocolate chip cookies.

"Sam?" His Dad questioned as Maddie gave him a plate of three chocolate chip cookies. "You mean that Goth girl you've had a crush on?"

Danny was just taking a bite out of his cookie and almost sprayed crumbs across the table. "What?! I-I don't have a crush on Sam!"

"Sweetie." His Mom said taking a seat next to him. Danny looked up at his mother cautiously. "We all know you have a crush on her, she has a crush on you too."

Danny's eyes went wide and he stuttered. "W-What?! N-no she d-doesn't!"

"What about that ring I gave you?" His Dad asked as crumbs of cookies went all over the table.

"Jack." Maddie scolded. "What have I told you about talking with your mouth full?"

He swallowed. "Sorry Maddie." He apologised.

She smiled and turned to Danny. "Your father has a good point." She said surprisingly. "Why not give her the ring?"

Just one problem. Danny thought. Sam has the ring already, I gave it to her for safe keeping after I broke up with Valerie. He sighed. "I'll try."

"That's my boy." His father said patting him on the back so hard it took the wind out of him.

He coughed and looked up with a small smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Sweetie." His Mom replied. "Now me and your father have got some work to do. We'll see you later." They got up, his Dad stuffing another two cookies into his mouth from the cooling rack on the side before giving his son a grin and going back down to the lab.

He heard them walk down the stairs to the lab and then he slowly finished off his last two cookies before putting the plate into the sink and heading back upstairs. Jazz was still out and now he just had to figure out how to get the ring and present it to Sam. He really did like her but, her having a crush on him? He shook his head, he couldn't believe it and he didn't want to ruin the close friendship they already had. It would make things too awkward if she rejected him. He opened his door and plopped down on his bed before getting out a notebook and began to jot down ideas.

All his ideas seemed too cheesy and cliché. Nothing that Sam would appreciate or care for. Besides he wanted this as low key and as away from her parents as possible. He knew they hated him around their daughter, thinking he was a bad influence as he was a Fenton. He ripped yet another piece of paper and chucked it across the room at his bin which was now full to the brim with scrunched up paper. On the plus side his aim was improving. He chewed on his pencil and tried to rub another idea out so ferociously that it ripped the paper in two. He wanted to scream as he chucked that wasted piece of paper at the bin. No matter what he thought of, it was never good enough.

He looked out his window, it was starting to get dark and as he glanced over at the clock he almost fell of his bed in surprise. It was already 4:13. He sighed and bowed his head in defeat, then there was a knock on the door.

"Danny?" A voice asked, Jazz. The door opened ajar and her head came round the door.

"Yeah?" He asked monotone, keeping his gaze to the floor.

"What's wrong little brother?" She asked, coming into the room and gently sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I don't know what to do." He confessed. "I have to get a present for Sam for secret Santa so I'm going to give her the ring Dad gave me but how can I give it her so it means something?"

Jazz looked over at the scattered pile of paper in the bin and the notebook of paper that had just two sheets left. She sighed. "Danny, Sam won't mind how you give her her present." She smiled.

Danny remained silent so Jazz added. "Just go for whatever you think is best. You can do it little brother you've faced worse than giving a girl a gift."

Danny sighed and raised his head, looking at his sister. "Okay." He looked at the dark sky outside his window. "I better go. See you later Jazz."

He transformed into his ghostly alter ego and gave one last smile at her before phasing through the wall and out into the night.

"Good luck." She said to the air and smiled before getting up and closing his notebook, placing it on his bedside table and then leaving the room.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Danny flew into the crisp cold night sky and headed straight to Sam's house. As he neared her house he felt the agonising butterflies fill his stomach, fluttering around making him feel queasy and uneasy. He slipped silently through the night as children began to stop their little snowball fights or finish off snowmen before going back home to have dinner and rest, ready for Christmas Day. He made it to Sam's house and gently knocked her window. Her curtains were closed but a moment later he saw them slowly draw back, revealing Sam. However she was all flustered, hair slipping out her usual high ponytail and creased clothing. She gestured for him to come in and he phased into her room. The room was dark as usual but books and clothes were everywhere. He also noted the ring sitting on her dresser.

"Everything okay Sam?" He asked her concerned as he gently touched down on her black carpet and looked around at the mess.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine." She replied though he could tell she was lying.

"Sam?" He asked hesitantly and she turned round, holding a discarded book from the floor. "Do you want to go to the park?"

"Er sure." She replied, putting the large black book on her bed before glancing at herself in the mirror on her wall. "Just give me a minute to get ready."

He nodded and watched her run off into the bedroom. He walked slowly over to her dresser and picked up the ring. He read the word 'Wes' and then turned it around to read 'Sam'. He pocketed the ring and then picked up some books and clothes that lay scattered across her room, placing them on her bed neatly in piles.

As he was putting another book on her bed the bathroom door opened and Sam exited the room, turning the light off. He hair was now brushed, secure in a ponytail with a green bobble. She smiled, looking a little more calm than before and said. "We off?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." Danny replied holding out a hand for her.

She took his hand and she felt the cold tingle of intangibility wash over her. They lifted up into the air and phased right through her bedroom wall. The sudden cold that hit her face made her shiver and the wind blew her hair backwards. She shivered uncomfortably, Danny noticed this, wrapping an arm around her waist. She wrapped her arm around him as well and just knowing Danny was here with her made her slightly warmer inside.

"You okay?" She heard him ask gently and she nodded smiling, enjoying this feeling of flight. She looked up at him and noticed he was smiling too. A slight red tint on his cheeks making her cheeks feel warmer as well.

They landed on a hill in the park which had a tree planted in the middle. They lent against it and looked up at the clear night sky full of glistening stars, twinkling happy. The moonlight casting everything in a slight glow. Sam looked down at her combat boots that were inches deep in snow. She noticed Danny's boots as well, though you could hardly see them in such whiteness. They remained standing and Danny braced himself with a deep breath.

"Sam/Danny I-" They both laughed.

"You go first." Sam told him with a small smile and blush.

He took another deep breath, readying himself. "Sam you've been my best friend nearly all my life and I could never even begin to think of my life without you." He shifted his feet nervously, fumbling in his pocket and grasping the ring with his gloved hand for reassurance. "You and Tucker have supported me through everything and I really appreciate all that you've done." He took the ring out and stared down at his hand. "I've been thinking all day what to get you for secret Santa but I couldn't find anything that was unique enough for you. So..." He looked up and presented her with the ring. "Will you go out with me?"

Sam was speechless and her mouth hung open, glancing at the ring and then back at Danny's face, back to the ring and then Danny. Danny started to shift his feet and his hand with the ring started to shake. She saw inside the ring and instead of the 'Wes' inscription she had pondered about for hours on end she saw the name 'Sam' engraved inside. Her name.

"Danny I..." She trailed off as tears of joy began to blur her vision. She blinked them back. His gaze faltered and he looked back down at the snow in defeat. "Yes." She said quietly and his head slowly rose. "Yes." She repeated louder, her mouth curved into a joyful grin. Danny looked at the girl he had had a crush on since forever and smiled. Sam gave him her hand and he gently slipped on the ring.

She looked at the ring that sparkled before looking up at Danny's warm green eyes and before either of them knew it they were inching closer to each other. Their eyes fluttering shut, lips making sweet contact that caused a buzz of shock to both their lips. Sam felt Danny's arms wrap around her and she did the same. The world seemed to stop around them and all they focused on was each other in that moment, right now. Unfortunately the need for air stopped their kiss and they broke off, opening their eyes as amethyst met neon green. They both smiled at each other as their lips still tingled from contact. They sat down on the snow covered grass, no longer bothered by the cold. Danny wrapped an arm around his Sam and they stared up at the sky, catching their breath.

"You know." Sam said breaking the silence. "You're meant to stay anonymous with secret Santa."

Danny laughed and cuddled her before kissing her for a brief moment. "Who did you get stuck with for secret Santa?"

Sam's eyes twinkled for a moment and inched closer to his ear before whispering. "You."

They put their foreheads together, gazing into each others eyes and then Danny pointed out. "So what did you get me for secret Santa?"

"This." She whispered before putting a hand on his cheek and kissing him. Their eyes closed again as they enjoyed this bliss, cuddled together in the cold on Christmas Eve.

Unknown to them however, Tucker had been at the bottom of the hill watching the scene unfold and now he had a picture of them together kissing. "Lovebirds." He whispered before leaving them to enjoy the rest of the night together.

For once one of his plans had worked, after all who had suggested secret Santa to Mr Lancer in the first place?

**Author Note: Had to have Tucker at the end ^_^. I really hoped you enjoyed this Christmas fanfiction. I loved writing this, especially the ending. I love DxS fanfics! Please leave a review and a favourite. Also check out my other two stories: The Ghost Inside Of Me and The Return.**

**PS: To all those who don't know what Secret Santa is, it is when you have to buy someone in your class a gift but you can't say it's from you.**

**I wish everyone a happy Christmas and an awesome new year ^_^.**

**Airbenderavatar**


End file.
